The present invention relates to prosthetic devices and more particularly to a hypobarically-controlled artificial limb for amputees.
An amputee is a person who has lost part of an extremity or limb such as a leg or arm which commonly may be termed as a residual limb. Residual limbs come in various sizes and shapes with respect to the stump. That is, most new amputations are either slightly bulbous or cylindrical in shape while older amputations that may have had a lot of atrophy are generally more conical in shape. Residual limbs may further be characterized by their various individual problems or configurations including the volume and shape of a stump and possible scar, skin graft, bony prominence, uneven limb volume, neuroma, pain, edema or soft tissue configurations.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a below the knee residual limb 10 is shown and described as a leg 12 having been severed below the knee terminating in a stump 14. In this case, the residual limb 10 includes soft tissue as well as the femur 16, knee joint 18, and severed tibia 20 and fibula 22. Along these bone structures surrounded by soft tissue are nerve bundles and vascular routes which must be protected against external pressure to avoid neuromas, numbness and discomfort as well as other kinds of problems. A below the knee residual limb 10 has its stump 14 generally characterized as being a more bony structure while an above the knee residual limb may be characterized as including more soft tissue as well as the vascular routes and nerve bundles.
Referring to FIG. 2, amputees who have lost a part of their arm 26, which terminates in a stump 28 also may be characterized as having vascular routes, nerve bundles as well as soft and bony tissues. The residual limb 10 includes the humerus bone 30 which extends from below the shoulder to the elbow from which the radius 34 and ulna 36 bones may pivotally extend to the point of severance. Along the humerus bone 30 are the biceps muscle 38 and the triceps muscle 40 which still yet may be connected to the radius 34 and the ulna, 36, respectively.
In some respects, the residual limb amputee that has a severed arm 26 does not have the pressure bearing considerations for an artificial limb but rather is concerned with having an artificial limb that is articulable to offer functions typical of a full arm, such as bending at the elbow and grasping capabilities. An individual who has a paralyzed limb would also have similar considerations wherein he or she would desire the paralyzed limb to having some degree of mobility and thus functionality.
Historically, artificial limbs typically used by a leg amputee were for the most part all made out of wood such as an Upland Willow. The limbs were hand carved with sockets for receiving the stump 14 of the residual limb 10. Below the socket would be the shin portion with the foot below the shin. These wooden artificial limbs were covered with rawhide which often were painted. The sockets of most wood limbs were hollow as the limbs were typically supported in the artificial limb by the circumferential tissue adjacent the stump 14 rather than at the distal end of the stump 14.
Some artificial limbs in Europe were also made from forged pieces of metal that were hollow. Fiber artificial limbs were also used which were stretched around a mold after which they were permitted to dry and cure. Again, these artificial limbs were hollow and pretty much supported the residual limb about the circumferential tissue adjacent the stump 14.
All of these various artificial limbs have sockets to put the amputee""s stump 14 thereinto. There are generally two categories of sockets. There are hard sockets wherein the stump goes right into the socket actually touching the socket wall without any type of liner or stump sock. Another category of sockets is a socket that utilizes a liner or insert. Both categories of sockets typically were opened ended sockets where they had a hollow chamber in the bottom and no portion of the socket touched the distal end of the stump 14. So, the stump was supported about its circumferential sides as it fits against the inside wall of the sockets.
These types of sockets caused a lot of shear force on the stump 14 as well as had pressure or restriction problems on the nerve bundles and vascular flow of fluid by way of the circumferential pressure effect of the socket on the limb. This pressure effect could cause a swelling into the ends of the socket where an amputee may develop severe edema and draining nodules at the end of their stump 14.
With time, prosthetists learned that by filling in the socket""s hollow chamber and encouraging a more total contact with the stump and the socket, the swelling and edema problems could be eliminated. However, the problematic tissue configurations, such as bony prominences, required special consideration such as the addition of soft or pliable materials to be put into the socket.
Today, most artificial limbs are constructed from thermoset plastics such as polyester resins, acrylic resins, polypropylenes and polyethylenes, which are perhaps laminated over a nylon stockinette which also may be impregnated by the various resins.
In the past, most artificial limbs were suspended from the amputee""s body by some form of pulley, belt or strap suspension often used with various harnesses and perhaps leather lacers or lacings. Another method of suspending artificial limbs is known as the wedge suspension wherein an actual wedge is built into the socket which is more closed at its top opening. The wedge in the socket cups the medial femoral condyle or knuckle at the abductor tubical. Yet another form of suspension is referred to as the shuttle system or a mechanical hookup or linkup wherein a thin suction liner is donned over the stump that has a docking device on the distal end which mechanically links up with its cooperative part in the bottom of the socket chamber. Sleeve suspensions were also used wherein the amputee may use a latex rubber tube which forms into a rubber-like sleeve which would be rolled on over both the top of the artificial limb and onto the amputee""s thigh. The sleeve suspensions have been used in combination with other forms of suspensions techniques.
Both the use of a positive pressure system and the use of a negative pressure system (or hypobaric closed chamber) have been utilized in the field of prosthetics. At one time, for pressure systems xe2x80x9cinflatable inner tubesxe2x80x9d were used to fit into sockets. Presently, there are pneumatic xe2x80x9cbagsxe2x80x9d which are strategically placed over what people consider to be good weight-bearing areas to increase pressure to help accommodate for volume changes within the socket.
The problem with this is that it is a very specific pressure and creates atrophy and loss of tissue dramatically over these high pressure areas. None of these systems employs positive pressure distributed over the total contact area between the residual limb and the artificial limb socket to accommodate volume changes within the socket.
The negative pressure aspects have been utilized for a closed chamber in that a socket is donned by pulling in with a sock, pulling the sock out of the socket and then closing the opening with a valve. This creates a seal at the bottom and the stump is held into the socket by the hypobaric seal. However, there are no systems that employ a negative pressure produced by a vacuum pump to lock the residual limb to the artificial limb.
The older systems were initially started in Germany. They were an open-ended socket, meaning there was an air chamber in the bottom of the socket. This did not work particularly well because it would cause swelling of the residual limb into the chamber created by the negative draw of suspending the weight of the leg and being under a confined area. This would lead to significance edema which would be severe enough to cause stump breakdown and drainage.
It was later discovered in America that total contact was essential between the residual limb and the socket and once you had total contact the weight was distributed evenly or the suspension was distributed over the whole surface of the limb rather than just over the open chamber portion of the socket.
The human body as a whole is under approximately one atmosphere of pressure at sea level. It keeps and maintains a normal fluid system throughout the body. When an amputee dons a prosthesis and begins taking the pressures of transmitting the weight of the body through the surface area of the residual limb to the bone, there is increased pressure on the residual limb equal to one atmosphere plus whatever additional pressures are created by weight bearing. This increased pressure causes the eventual loss of fluids within the residual limb to the larger portion of the body which is under less pressure. This loss of fluids causes the volume of the residual limb to decrease during the day. It varies from amputee to amputee, but it is a constant among all amputee and the more xe2x80x9cfleshyxe2x80x9d and the softer the residual limb, the more volume fluctuation there will be. The greater the weight and the smaller the surface area, the greater the pressures will be and the more xe2x80x9cswingsxe2x80x9d there will be in fluids. In the past, the amputee had to compensate for this volume decrease by removing the artificial limb and donning additional stump socks to make up for the decreased residual limb volume.
While some of these devices addressed some of the problems associated with prosthetics, none of the artificial limbs, liners and socket, individually or in combination, offered a prosthesis that presented a total contact relationship with the residual limb; absorbed and dissipated shear, shock and mechanical forces transmitted to the limb tissues by the artificial limb; controlled residual limb volume; and used negative pressure as a locking device to hold the residual limb into the socket.
There is a need for an improved hypobarically-controlled artificial limb that will offer total contact relationship with the residual limb; absorb and dissipate shock, mechanical and shear forces typically associated with ambulation, twisting and turning and weight bearing with an artificial limb; control residual limb volume by way of even weight distribution; use negative pressure as a locking device to hold the residual limb into the socket; and to totally adjust and adapt the internal socket environment to changes in residual limb volume; and control stump volume changes by a negative pressure system which is also capable of providing positive pressure. Ideally, the vacuum system should be automatically regulated.
There is also a need for an improved hypobarically-controlled artificial limb with a positive mechanical interlock between an inner socket, which receives the residual limb, and an outer socket which attaches to the shin and foot of the artificial limb. Both the inner socket and the outer socket should have a rigid lower portion for weight-bearing and a substantially flexible upper portion to allow movement of the residual limb.
In the past, artificial limbs had to be custom-built for the amputee. The custom building process generally consisted of: placing a singly ply thin cotton casting sock over the residual limb; making a first negative mold of the residual limb for forming an orthopedic plaster wrap about the residual limb and casting sock; making a first positive model of the residual limb by filling the negative mold with plaster; forming a thermoplastic foam about the positive model to create a space for a liner; adding additional thermoplastic foam to form a distal end cap as well as other areas which may require additional thicknesses due to tissue configurations; forming a second enlarged negative plaster mold about the foam; removing the foam; pouring a liquid and moldable liner into the space between the positive model and the second negative mold; allowing the liner to harden; removing the liner from the second negative mold; having the amputee don the liner over the residual limb; placing another single ply thin casting sock over the liner; making a third plaster wrap or negative mold of the artificial limb socket about the residual limb and the liner; removing the liner from the third plaster wrap; making a plaster cast or positive model of the socket from dental plaster; milling or shaving the positive model to create a reduced positive model to create weight bearing areas and compression of the liner against the residual limb and the socket; and making the socket from the reduced positive model.
This custom-building process is expensive, time-consuming, and requires the constant attention of a skilled prosthetist.
There is a need for a generic artificial limb socket which can be fitted to the contours of the residual limb without the need for a lengthy, expensive custom-molding process. The socket should contain a semi-compressible molding material which can be molded to the contours of the residual limb under vacuum and/or positive air pressure.
A principle object and advantage of the present invention is that it uses vacuum within the artificial limb socket to suspend the artificial limb from the residual limb.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that it uses vacuum within the artificial limb socket to assist in socket fit and minimizes volumetric limb changes within the socket.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that it uses vacuum within the socket to lock the residual limb into the socket while preventing negative draw within the socket from causing swelling of the residual limb into the socket.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that it uses vacuum within the socket to oppose the loss of fluids from the residual limb caused by weight-bearing pressures.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that it uses vacuum pressure to lock the residual limb into the socket and reduce socket volume to compensate for fluid loss in the residual limb.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that both vacuum and positive pressure may be created by a miniaturized pump with a mechanical or motor drive.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that it includes a digital computer system to control the miniaturized pump to regulate both negative pressure and positive pressure, when used.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that is includes a semi-compressible molding material between the outer socket and the inner socket which may be molded to the contours of the artificial limb under the influence of vacuum pressure, thereby avoiding the need for a custom-building process.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that the inner socket and outer socket are interlockable with each other to prevent relative movement. The interlocking may be achieved by any of a variety of mechanisms, such a pins or detents. The inner socket is removable from the outer socket.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that vacuum pump and the vacuum regulator may be enclosed in the space between the outer socket and the inner socket, thereby preventing damage to these components. The vacuum regulator may be controlled by an externally-accessible vacuum control.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that both the inner socket and the outer socket may be constructed of a lower, rigid portion and an upper substantially flexible portion. The lower rigid portion provides the necessary rigidity to support the person""s weight, while the upper flexible portion accommodates movement of the residual limb.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that it includes an outer sheath between the inner socket and the suspension sleeve, to prevent abrasion of the suspension sleeve by the inner socket.
Another principal object and advantage of the present invention is that it may comprise only a single socket, rather than two sockets, simplifying construction and reducing cost and complexity.
Another principal object and advantage of the present invention is that it includes a large vacuum reservoir that can be used to maintain vacuum in the cavity between the residual limb or liner and the socket as air leaks into the cavity.
Another principal object and advantage of the present invention is that it includes a weight-activated vacuum pump that automatically maintains vacuum in the cavity as the wearer walks on the artificial limb.